


【精灵宝钻】Pure White

by Memesheep310



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memesheep310/pseuds/Memesheep310
Summary: CP注意：凯勒巩x阿瑞蒂尔埃欧尔x阿瑞蒂尔提前扫雷：有堂兄妹暧昧要素，雷者自退，感激不尽。继续阅读，则视为可以接受，读后如若不适作者概不负责。
Relationships: Aredhel/Celegorm | Turcafinwë, Aredhel/Eöl (Tolkien)
Kudos: 4





	【精灵宝钻】Pure White

凯勒巩做了一个梦。  
这是一个很温暖的梦。在双圣树的光芒还未消散的维林诺，他和堂妹阿瑞蒂尔在广阔的草原上策马奔腾，诺多白公主的女子香顺着微风扑满他的脸，混合着欢声笑语让他的身体微微发热。

太过美好，以至于凯勒巩很快就意识到他正身处梦境。希姆拉德的夜晚总是冰冷刺骨，事实上白天也是。这样的环境本来就让人难以入睡，加上精灵并不需要太多睡眠，极少入睡的凯勒巩竟然做梦，这让他自己也感到惊讶。  
“怎么了Turco？”梦里的阿瑞蒂尔见他恍惚，停下马儿的脚步，回头对他莞尔一笑，“认输了？”  
“笑话，我什么时候认输过。”凯勒巩轻拍坐骑，去追那疾驰的银铃。

阿瑞蒂尔不似其他的公主装扮华丽，酷爱骑射的她平时着装非常简约，一袭白裙，没有过于复杂的装饰，但也在精灵裁缝卓越的手艺下刚好衬托出她婀娜的曲线。梦里的他们都没有穿骑装，这只是一场午后的休闲，阿瑞蒂尔甚至赤着脚。她黑色的长发在风中随着马儿的奔跑飘扬，像一展黑色的军旗，凯勒巩目不转睛地追逐着它，仿佛至死不渝。  
他们跑过了大半个山坡，在接近坡顶的地方，凯勒巩追上了阿瑞蒂尔。金发的俊美王子对近在咫尺的堂妹挑挑眉毛，好不得意。  
“嘿，Irisse，我抓到你了！”凯勒巩大手一挥，捞起公主的纤纤玉腰，把她掳上了自己的马。  
阿瑞蒂尔惊叫出声，兄妹俩爆发出一阵欢快的笑声。马儿们知趣地停下脚步，任由王子搂着堂妹在山坡上翻滚嬉闹。凯勒巩的手臂环抱着阿瑞蒂尔的腰，她柔软的双乳隔着布料垂在他的小臂肌肉上，冰冰凉凉。神奇的精灵布艺，精致的骑射用胸衣，既能保护女性脆弱的胸部，又不会过于笨重，轻盈且不会汗湿——弥瑞尔·色林迪的作品。  
他们最后在山坡背面停了下来。两个人在背阴处喘息平复呼吸，阿瑞蒂尔趴在凯勒巩的身上，阴影下她白皙的脸带着绯色，细腻的皮肤沁出香汗，温婉又野性的美丽让凯勒巩一时恍惚。她轻轻捧起他的脸颊，嘴唇凑近了他越来越粗重的鼻息，用一种甜美又柔和的声音，那是凯勒巩从未听过的嗓音，对他喃喃细语。  
“Turco，我爱你，我亲爱的……丈夫。”

“什么？！”  
凯勒巩瞬间清醒。他猛地睁开双眼，呆滞地看着熟悉的天花板。他又回到了希姆拉德的自己床上，没有软玉在怀，只有忠心的猎犬胡安守在他身边。  
他从中途就已感知到违和。实际上他和阿瑞蒂尔从未在维林诺有过这样亲昵的举动，最多就是兄妹之间礼貌的问好，精灵的礼节从来不会有太近的肢体接触，更何况，还有后面的更露骨的袒露爱意……  
“这太荒唐了。”凯勒巩尴尬地支开胡安，手在下腹探了又探，最后他摇摇头，没有继续下去。爬起来用冷水拍脸。

天还早，但凯勒巩不想睡回笼觉了。他整理好衣装和装备，只带了一把防身用的武器，牵马出来。  
精灵飞身上马，胡安跟在身后摇摇尾巴。

竟然梦见了阿瑞蒂尔。  
凯勒巩心烦意乱地在南侧树林里游荡。自从他带着库茹芬驻扎在希姆拉德，他再也没见过这个二叔家的小堂妹了。她和她的亲哥哥图尔巩一起离奇消失，去了只闻其名的隐秘都城。很久之前他听闻小妹来过领地拜访他，但不巧他和五弟不在领地内。等他回来的时候，小妹已经不见了踪影。  
再也没有她的消息了。

她会去哪儿呢？  
凯勒巩又思考起这个问题来。也许她一直向南去了纳国斯隆德，但若真如此，芬罗德这个懂事的洋娃娃又怎会不给亲人报平安呢。也许她原路返回了刚多林，这个可能性更大一些。刚多林的情报在精灵之间也含糊不清，她回去了没有音讯，正如她当初凭空消失了一样。  
他被昨晚的梦扰得心神不宁，倒不是说过于刺激的春梦让他心潮澎湃，极少做梦的他无法对这种突如其来的梦置之不理。阿瑞蒂尔一定发生了什么。  
凯勒巩在疆域的南端徘徊。再南下就是黑暗精灵的地盘了，树木变得茂盛浓密，据说深处连日光都透不进来。这些黑暗精灵，拒绝了双圣树的光芒，又拒绝了女迈雅的庇佑，不感恩诺多之剑的守护，还反而怪罪诺多族带来战火。  
愚昧的族群。  
凯勒巩对他们也全无好感。他沿着领地的交界朝阿洛斯渡口走，天刚蒙蒙亮，一切都静悄悄的，只有潺潺的流水声和清脆的鸟鸣。

“母亲，我们到凯隆河了。只要过了河，就是希姆拉德境内了。”  
年轻的男性小精灵的声音在清晨的林间显得异常突兀。凯勒巩灵巧地下马，马儿和胡安同他一起屏住呼吸放轻脚步，躲在树木后面勘探情况。

那是两个精灵，一男一女，穿着黑暗精灵的衣服，看起来在着急赶路，他们疲惫不堪，气喘吁吁。而那个小精灵的体力显然消磨得更严重，他的眼眶青黑，面如白纸，严重需要休息。  
“亲爱的，我们已经不眠不休整整两天了，天快亮了，你那讨厌日光的父亲即使发现了我们的出逃，恐怕也会停下追赶的脚步。”女精灵下马，牵着马儿去河边喝水。  
小精灵固执地在马背上不肯下来：“公主，您是我的向导，我是您的护卫。我们这场为了自由的旅途，我有义务为它负责。”  
“迈格林，你是我的儿子，我是你的母亲。旅途固然重要，但你的健康对于一位母亲来讲同样重要。”  
最后小精灵拗不过母亲，加上确实疲惫不堪，他躺在母亲身边睡着了。

树林再次恢复了安静。胡安站了起来，等待主人发号施令。它抬头，凯勒巩已经僵在了原地。  
“Irisse？”  
凯勒巩不敢相信自己的眼睛，那女精灵虽然憔悴了不少，穿着辛达款式的衣服，但她的长相，她的声音，与他记忆中的白公主别无二致。

阿瑞蒂尔闻声抬头。当凯勒巩的身影从树后显现时，她也一样惊讶得无法呼吸：“Turco？真的是你吗Turco？！”已为人妇的公主那一瞬间仿佛找回了维林诺的少女时代，她三两下蹬掉鞋子，灵活地趟水过河。  
猎犬胡安见到老朋友也很兴奋，他灵巧地奔入水，在湍流中护送阿瑞蒂尔过河。随后它同凯勒巩的马一同跑到河对岸，守着熟睡的迈格林，朝他们摇摇尾巴。  
凯勒巩站在河边迎接堂妹。他们同普天下所有多年未见的兄妹一样紧紧地拥抱在一起。  
凯勒巩上下打量着阿瑞蒂尔。她穿着一身白衣，一如往常。本就白皙的皮肤如今更加苍白。他们坐在参天大树的树荫下，晨露打湿了阿瑞蒂尔的裙子，凯勒巩贴心地解开斗篷为她披上。

“你的儿子，他叫迈格林吗？很可爱，长得很像你。”凯勒巩机械地开口。实际上他到现在还没有消化掉阿瑞蒂尔已经嫁人生子的事实，“你……结婚了？”  
“是的，我结婚了。”阿瑞蒂尔回了他一个苦笑。

不对，不应该是这样的。  
凯勒巩眉头紧蹙，他的小公主怎么会露出这样的表情来呢？他曾幻想过无数次阿瑞蒂尔结婚的场面，她的丈夫必须英俊高大，温柔体贴，因为她值得天底下最好的男性。她会穿着漂亮的婚纱，牵着丈夫的手，笑着对他宣布这个喜讯：“嘿Turco，我结婚啦！”  
而不是现在这样。

“是谁？你的丈夫是谁！”妒火与怒火在凯勒巩心中熊熊燃起，他抓着阿瑞蒂尔的手不自觉地发力。  
“……”阿瑞蒂尔没有回答，她美丽的双眼呆滞地看着凯勒巩。骄傲的公主无声地哭了。许是被捏痛了，凯勒巩赶忙放开了她，但她的眼泪并没有停止。她就这样眼睛都不眨一下地盯着堂兄的脸，仿佛过了一个双树纪那么长，她开始抽噎，她开始拭泪，她伏在他的胸膛上嚎啕大哭。  
凯勒巩不再追问下去，他搂着她的腰，轻拍她的后背。等阿瑞蒂尔情绪平复了，她把她的一切都告诉了他：林中深处与丈夫埃欧尔的邂逅，成婚，星下产子，禁足，永无休止的控制。

凯勒巩的梦一定程度上应验了。阿瑞蒂尔此时同梦中的姿势一样趴在他的身上，她柔软的胸脯挤压着他的胸肌，纤细的双腿与他交缠在一起，红润的嘴唇一开一合倾诉着她的内心。  
阿瑞蒂尔的抽泣每一声都如最锋利的刀刃割裂凯勒巩的心，但他此时却希望时间能停下来，这样他可爱又可怜的小堂妹就可以永远依偎在他的怀里。  
凯勒巩唾弃了自己可耻的欲望，但他的身体却同梦中一样起了反应。

“Turco，你……”阿瑞蒂尔停下了她的诉苦。她早已不是当初不懂人事的少女，凯勒巩身体的反应一瞬间让她明白了过来。堂兄对她，也许并不只有兄妹之爱。  
“不，Irisse，这是……”  
“所以你没有吗？你对伊露维塔发誓？”  
阿瑞蒂尔打断了凯勒巩慌乱的解释，她还趴在他的身上，睫毛上挂着泪珠。  
凯勒巩不敢直视她的眼睛。他不敢告诉她实话，但她很快就会启程返回刚多林。直到诅咒发作返回曼督斯的殿堂，这将是他们最后一次见面。  
“我宁愿没有。”凯勒巩叹了一口气，痛苦地闭上眼睛陷入回忆。

“当我们在维林诺的平原上奔驰，在提里安的街道里漫步，我希望时间能永远停止，哪怕我们的生命与世界同寿。我也不知这种感觉从何时开始，你的出现会令我眼中的一切褪色，你的笑容会让我舍弃世间一切美好。我心里会有一种冲动，想让你变成最幸福的女性，哪怕你的生活在那时已经足够快乐。我希望你能找到优秀的伴侣共度余生，但我内心却抗拒这样的事情发生。如果这种疯狂又自私的感情就是男女爱情，我亲爱的堂妹，我想我有。”

阿瑞蒂尔没有回答，堂兄的告白让她一时不知如何反应。这么久了，他们几乎朝夕相处，他们几乎无话不谈，她自以为对他无所不知，现在看来，她对他一无所知。

“请你不要因此苦恼，Irisse，即使我的内心不受控制地爱上了你，但我的身体属于我自己，我不会任由它做出伤害你的事，请相信……唔！”

阿瑞蒂尔吻了凯勒巩。

她柔软的嘴唇因为赶路干涩又粗糙，贴上他颤抖的双唇，轻柔地吮吸。她的舌尖轻轻撬开他的贝齿，如同少年时代的她兴奋地敲开他的房门。两个人的舌头紧紧地贴合交缠，宛如他们一起探索未知山路时紧握的双手。他们互相吮吸着对方口中的蜜液，苦涩的泪水流进嘴角，被翻搅的舌头抹开。苦不堪言的吻，但两个人谁也舍不得结束。  
直到阿瑞蒂尔的手伸向凯勒巩的腰带，他如梦初醒推开了她。  
“为什么？”阿瑞蒂尔不解地看着凯勒巩，“你为什么不想要我？Turco，你不是爱我吗？”  
“正因为我爱你啊，所以我不能。”凯勒巩抚摸着阿瑞蒂尔的黑发，抹去她眼角新渗出的泪珠。  
“对不起，真的对不起……”阿瑞蒂尔搂住凯勒巩的腰，趴在他的身上抽泣，“是我太愚笨了，活了这么久，我还是什么都认不清。无论是中洲的危险，还是你的感情。”  
“你没有必要为此自责，亲爱的Irisse。”凯勒巩丢人地发现自己的眼眶也跟着酸了，他抬头试图把眼泪憋回去，但是失败了。哪怕埃欧尔这种下三滥的男人都可以拥有她，他却不可以。这就是残酷的现实。

他们再次拥吻在一起，品尝对方泪水的苦涩。他们互相抚摸着对方的身体，却也仅仅如此而已。  
这将是两人最后一次见面了，他们心照不宣。直到初升的太阳照亮了树林里最高的那片树叶，他们才分离。

凯勒巩没有与迈格林打照面，他只是轻轻摸摸小外甥的头，给了他和他母亲一样的祝福。随后他躲入丛林，目送母子俩离开。

阿瑞蒂尔与迈格林再次踏上逃亡的旅程。在路上，迈格林这样问她：“母亲，精灵堂亲表亲之间可以结婚吗？”  
“当然不可以，亲爱的。”  
“哪怕爱入骨髓？”  
“哪怕爱入骨髓。”

彼时的迈格林认同了阿瑞蒂尔的观点，直到他在刚多林遇到了那位名为“伊缀尔·凯勒布琳朵”的女性。  
而他并没有做出与那时树林里的金发舅舅一样的选择。

那之后的凯勒巩像丢了魂一样在森林里游荡，他提防埃欧尔追来。既然阿瑞蒂尔出发前告诉仆人他们的目的地是希姆拉德，那么他迟早会遇到追赶而来的黑暗精灵。  
不出他所料，很快他便遇到了一个疾驰奔向阿洛斯渡口的辛达精灵。那精灵生得高大，目光如炬却阴郁。腰间一把黑色的剑。  
“阁下可是南埃尔莫斯的埃欧尔？”  
埃欧尔刚刚在希姆拉德被库茹芬恶言相向，心情差到极点。他正急着追赶逃跑的妻儿，没空搭理这个诺多族。但接下来的话语让他停了下来。  
“阁下的妻子和儿子正在希姆拉德作客，可否赏脸去府上一坐？”说罢，凯勒巩扯起嘴角，给了一个笑脸。  
“看来你就是凯勒巩，费艾诺之子。”  
“正是。”凯勒巩强忍着厌恶，能给他们母子拖延一点时间算一点时间，哪怕为此欺骗这个强盗，让他的脏脚污染自己的领地。  
“我可没少听内人提起过你。”埃欧尔挑眉，显然凯勒巩的谎言并没有欺骗到他，而他在库茹芬那里受到的侮辱正好无处发泄。黑暗精灵上下打量了凯勒巩，阴阳怪气地嗤笑他：“你以为你自己撒的谎很高明？把我骗到你的领地，好让那不忠的女人带着我的儿子逃跑？你不是一直很瞧不起我们吗，到底什么理由才会让一个‘高级’的诺多精灵，卑躬屈膝去请一个‘低贱’的辛达上门做客？你爱她？”  
“你说什么鬼话……”  
“看来我说中了，尊贵的王子殿下。”凯勒巩收缩的瞳孔显然愉悦到了埃欧尔，他仍旧毫不留情地奚落着情敌，“我想你比我更需要这玩意。”  
埃欧尔把手里的东西丢给凯勒巩：那是一件银白色的胸衣，摸上去又柔软又凉爽，阿瑞蒂尔在维林诺的时候就穿着它骑马狩猎。凯勒巩抓着它，愤怒逐渐充斥了全身。那是他的祖母弥瑞尔亲手制作的胸衣！她身怀六甲的时候为将来的女儿制作的！可惜她的后代里没有女孩，儿媳妇诺丹妮尔也不善骑射，不需要它。他从母亲那里讨来了这件胸衣，亲手把它送给了阿瑞蒂尔！

“你这个强盗，强奸犯，可耻的窃贼。”凯勒巩的大手抓着小小的胸衣，咬牙切齿地瞪着埃欧尔的脸，恨不得把他的脸戳出个洞来。  
“注意你的说辞，爱闯祸的小王子。”埃欧尔策马逐渐拉开了与凯勒巩的距离，“我的妻子属于我，她的东西当然也是我的东西。何来偷窃一说。”

“恨我吗？那来杀了我啊？你下不了手，因为她爱的是我！”埃欧尔的话语比奥克淬毒的剑刃还要伤人，他骑着马逐渐走远，但他的言语刺在凯勒巩的心里让他无法呼吸，“她没有叫你来拦住我，对吗？因为她心里还爱着我啊。就算她现在返回了那个精美的牢笼，她还会再次出来，回到我的身边。你最清楚了，不是吗？”  
“给我滚！滚得越远越好！”凯勒巩红着眼睛对埃欧尔的背影破口大骂，“如果你胆敢伤害她，我诅咒你会以这世上最凄惨的方式死去！”

他愤怒地拔剑，高声咒骂着，却对埃欧尔疾驰而去的背影无能为力。胡安的狂吠响彻林间。  
凯勒巩何尝没有看出堂妹的心在谁哪里。即使她被那样对待，也没有向他提过一句伤害埃欧尔的要求。临走的时候，他问过她，你爱你的丈夫吗。她的沉默已经是最好的回答了。  
而他作为兄长，没有权利替堂妹做这个决定，因为他手刃的不是别人，正是阿瑞蒂尔的丈夫，是迈格林的父亲，是他最爱的堂妹的幸福。

“怎么了Turco？认输了？”  
是梦里的少女阿瑞蒂尔，他正追逐着她。

“嗯，认输了。”

END.

凯老三你好憋屈啊。心疼。  
没事埃欧尔后来叫宅熊制裁了，摸了老三，要坚强_(:з)∠)_


End file.
